Perform shelf-life testing of viral reagents stored in the Research Resources Repository. Testing will involve determinations of the titer of speed virus preparations of the homologous antibody titers of corresponding antisera. Testing will not exceed 25 samples per year and will be limited to members of the enterovirus, rhinovirus, adenovirus, myxovirus, and herpesvirus groups. Characterize enterovirus candidate strains to determine if they represent new viral types for which reagents should be prepared. Submissions will not exceed one virus per year.